


fortune of love

by enablelove



Series: Marry Month of September [25]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, marry month of september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“People say all the time that your soul mate is when your heart pounds around them and your hands shake and your knees go weak. But Buddhists say that when you meet your soul mate, you’ll feel calm with no anxiety or agitation, and Jensen that’s exactly what I feel like around you. Everything in me feels absolutely settled so I know that this must be it. I want to spend the rest of my life knowing that I did find my soul mate. So will you marry me and make me the luckiest man alive?” Jared asks him, gazing into Jensen’s eyes like he’s seeing into his soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fortune of love

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** These gorgeous boys aren’t mine, no matter how much I wish they were. They belong to themselves ~~and each other~~ and this isn’t true, ~~probably.~~  
>  **A/N:** I really wanted to challenge myself to 30 days of proposals. Here’s day 25 ☺

Jensen walks inside and throws his stuff down on to the recliner before toppling on to the sofa, face down and finally _breathing_ for the first time all day. He takes a full inhalation without someone asking him something or scheduling something or his phone going off.

“Tired?” Jared asks and Jensen just mumbles something unintelligible into the cushion. He doesn’t ever mind Jared’s voice. 

“Well I just put in an order so your egg rolls, General Tso’s chicken with lo mein, and your three fortune cookies will be here soon,” Jared tells him and Jensen can almost hear the indulgent smile in his voice.

Jensen moves his face so he can appreciate his boyfriend properly.

“You are a god among men, Padalecki, and my favorite.”

“Good, let’s keep it that way. Even if you did call me the worst this morning for waking you up.”

“That’s because in the mornings you are Satan’s right hand man taking me away from the bed of happiness.”

Jensen can see Jared roll his eyes but he also sees the ghost of a smile so not too shabby for being overtired. 

“You’re an idiot, Ackles.”

Shrugging, Jensen goes back to closing his eyes and waiting for his feast. It’s not like Jared is _lying_.

All too soon, Jared is nudging Jensen up into a seated position, but he’s also handing him plates of food so Jensen is on board with the plan. He rests most of his weight on Jared as he eats his food, but Jared’s used to this. Every Friday, without fail, both of them are on the sofa like this, both tired as hell from a long week. Their date night is delivery and an early to bed kind of night but it works for them.

They make small talk, plans for the weekend and next week, how their respective days went, and any other things they can think of. 

“I still don’t get why you like them so much, they taste like cardboard paper that has some sugar in it,” Jared is telling him, handing over Jensen’s requested three fortune cookies.

The first one is an empty cookie, which is rude. The fortune is the fun part!

“Because you clearly lack taste buds that know good food,” quips Jensen. 

“Whatever. You like the fortunes more anyway, just so you can tack on _in bed_ at the end.”

“The taste is still part of it. But yeah, that’s the fun part, Jared. Like this one. Perfect,” Jensen says handing Jared a strip of paper and popping the cookie in this mouth. “Love is like sweet nectarine, good to the last drop – in bed. So think about all those blow jobs that are good to that last drop,” Jensen’s voice drops at the end in order to tease Jared a little, and the slight movement he makes is totally worth it.

“See?” Jensen asks.

“Whatever. What does the last one say? You can read?” 

“That happened once, Jared, and it said you’re not illiterate. You know some are duds. Just like people,” Jensen jokes, nudging Jared a little.

“You calling me a dud?”

“If the shoe fits,” Jensen says, finally curling open the last fortune and stopping because this isn’t a normal fortune. This says _Will you marry me?_

“What about a ring?” Jared asks back and man, he totally lined up that shot for him with that response. 

“Huh?” Jensen asks, looking from the paper to Jared.

“People say all the time that your soul mate is when your heart pounds around them and your hands shake and your knees go weak. But Buddhists say that when you meet your soul mate, you’ll feel calm with no anxiety or agitation, and Jensen that’s exactly what I feel like around you. Everything in me feels absolutely settled so I know that this must be it. I want to spend the rest of my life knowing that I did find my soul mate. So will you marry me and make me the luckiest man alive?” Jared asks him, gazing into Jensen’s eyes like he’s seeing into his soul. 

“I’m guessing we can’t do that in bed, huh?” Jensen asks and Jared laughs.

“Not in front of our mamas. But after? Hell yeah.”

“Then of course I’ll marry you.” Jensen leans in to kiss Jared, hands tangling in his hair. 

This wasn’t the normal routine of date night, but the meandering from the well-worn path of the usual was just fine with him.


End file.
